


Tmnt/tfp: Primes daughter.

by Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP



Category: TFP, TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Love, M/M, Random - Freeform, TFP - Freeform, TMNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP/pseuds/Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP





	1. Goodbye cybertron

AN- translations from cybertronian language at the end of this chapter.

_**Optimus primes POV** _

  The battle on cybertron has gotten much worse and I couldn't stand the thought of losing my daughter Scarlett or my son Bumblebee or my sparkmate Solarstar .

  I quickly raced to my home where my son Bumblebee stayed there with Solarstar to protect my sweet sparkling. I ran in to find that Bee had his 4,000 veon old sister {4 human years} scarlett in his arms. "Bumblebee Solarstar were getting Scarlett off this planet it's not safe for her here. " I said "bumblebee you carry her Solarstar and I will make sure no bot hurts you or Scarlett" "Ok dad" Bumblebee beeped.

  He only beeped because Megatron had ripped out his voice box. But myself as well as Scarlett and the other bots could understand him. Bee and I keep it a secret that he's my son. I would have kept Scarlett a secret but Megatron found out.

  I ran out of the house and Bumblebee quickly followed. As soon as we were out "Daddy I don't wanna weave you, mommy or bee!!" Scarlett cries as bee held Scarlett in his arms. "Shhh Scarlett we will find you soon enough once this war ends but to keep you safe we need to send you somewhere safe" I said as Solarstar and I made sure nobody hurt our sparklings but then I heard a scream and my eyes widen when I see Solarstar with a shot wound straight into her Spark. I ran and pick her up. "BEE GET SCARLETT OUT OF HERE! " I yelled to my son over the sound of guns and cannons. I held my sparkmate close to me.

  Solarstar looks up to me. "Optimus, p-please find Scarlett after t-this war and r-raise her to be l-like you or bee. P-promise me y-you'll find her and w-won't let Bumblebee fall I-in this war." Solarstar whispered to me.

  "I Promise my Sweetspark" I said as tears fell down my cheeks as my sweet beloved sparkmate offlines in my arms. I gently lay her down and kiss her helm. I quickly run to catch up with my sparklings.

  When I caught up to them they were just walking into a building filled with autobots wanting to get there sparklings to safety. They let me and bee to the front of the crowd to let Scarlett go somewhere safe Bee hands Scarlett to me and she hugs me. I kiss her forehead and set her in a pod.

   I put a heart shaped locket with a picture of our family in it. And carved on the back of the locket is her name. Scarlett Prime. Then we put a piece of technology in the pod shapped as the autobot signia. I recorded a message of my voice on it for who ever finds my precious sparkling.

  "I promise Scarlett. Bumblebee and I will find you" I said. Scarlett hugs both me and bee "I-I'll miss you Daddy, you to bee" We pulled back and I look at her as I close the pod and I put a protective shield around the pod. Then I launch the pod into space.

  "Good bye my sweet sparkling" I said and I walk back into battle with Bumblebee.

 

_ **Translations Sparkmate~ Wife. Sparkling- child/baby Veons- years Spark~ Heart Offlines~ Dies. Helm- head Pod- A escape pod that goes into space and goes to another part of the universe that's safe with a person/bot inside.** _


	2. Hello earth

_**Scarlett's POV** _

I went into recharge as the pod flew away from cybertron. As it flew away as I recharged I had a dream about seeing my daddy, my mommy and my big brother again. After what I thought was minutes I feel the pod hit the ground. I wake up and I heard talking out side and a Yelp of surprise along with a blue glow. 'Daddy's protection shield? Something hit it' I thought to myself as I look at the round glass window. I saw a human girl look in. "There's a little girl inside" she said to someone then they quickly open the pod and I try not to cower away. Daddy wouldn't cower so neither will I!

"Hello sweet heart what's your name" the girl asked.

"S-Scarlett, Scarlett Prine" I say shyly as I grabbed my locket daddy gave me in my small hands. I look at my hands. They were human like instead of robotic like my daddy's. 

I see the girl grab the device daddy put in the pod with me "t-that's from daddy" I say

"Ok sweetheart " the lady says and a hologram of my daddy appears

"I am Optimus prime. Scarlett primes sire or father of you will. We are organic organisms from a planet called cybertron. Scarlett now only looks human since the blue shield that protected her you must have touched. She now has my DNA and yours. Please keep my sparkling safe. I wish I could but there's a war on our planet and all sparklings were sent off cybertron. Scarlett is a sweet girl and her birthday is September 12th. She hates being alone so please make sure she feels safe. " my daddy says and I looked at his hologram "daddy.." I reach out for the hologram with tears rolling down my cheeks just for the hologram to die out. The man picks me up.   
"I'll be your human daddy" he says. I nod.   
"And I'll be your human mommy" the lady says.   
"And I'll be your big sister" the young 5 year old girl says. I nod and look at them. "Welcome to the Hamato family and he clan" The man says.   
"Clan?" I asked confused.   
"We're in a ninja clan to protect people around the world" the women says   
"Oh" I say   
"Say Scarlett we didn't hear about your alien mommy. Where does she fit it? And what did you look like as a robot alien?" The young girl asked.   
"W-well mommy off lines on the way to put me in my pod. My big brother bumblebee held me in his arms while mommy and daddy protected us from the cons..."  
"Off lined? Cons?" The girl asked.   
"Miwa, let her finish her story then ask questions " the man says   
"No it's fine. Cons are decepticons they started the war to gain power. And off lined is um. What's the human word for not living?" I asked.   
"Dead" the women says "she died "   
I nod. "Y-yeah. So mommy was shot right in her spark...." I say but was cut off again. So rude.   
"Spark?"   
"Um what's the human organ that is right here and beats enerjon in ya?" I asked pointing to my spark chamber.   
"Heart" the women says.   
"Ok heart then" I say and look at Miwa  
"Ok what's enerjon?" She asked.   
"The spark pumps it through us auto bots to keep us alive. And autobots are the good guys. But all cybertronain life needs enerjon" I say "anyway daddy then ran to her and sent bee and I up ahead. He then caught up with us and we went to a pod. I say the look in his eyes that always pained me. He gave me this locket before he sent me her" I say.  
"I'm sure your father will be ok " the nice man says. I smile and hug him   
"I hope so. I want daddy and my brother back. " I said.   
"Come with us" the man says and leads the way to there home which is in Japan. They get me a room and make the bed for me. Then I fall asleep in the mans arms. He lays me down and covers me up "good night sweet Scarlett " he says then they leave.


End file.
